


Resolutions

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ethan's kinda mean to Madi in this, Fluff, Gen, Modern Era, So be warned, So much better, her name is engima now, if you like ethan, murphy is babysitting enigma and madi, oh btw i have rejected hope as the canon name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Madi is being a typical teenager, which is atypical for her. So John, being John, decides to investigate.





	Resolutions

Murphy was doing some…work when a text came through.

 

_ Loyal Knight:  _ **Hey, do you mind babysitting Madi for the night?**

_ Troublemaker:  _ **What’s in it for me… Besides hanging out with Mads?**

_ Loyal Night:  _ **Clarke not murdering you from stress?**

_ Troublemaker:  _ **...Yeah, sure.**

 

Sighing, Murphy put his laptop away, tidying up the place before Madi came over. Just as he was about to start dinner, his phone rang.

 

“Hey, Colonel,” he greeted.

 

“Murphy. Wanted to know if you could take care of Enigma tonight,” Diyoza asked.

 

“Um. Well, I’m babysitting Madi tonight, so-”

 

Diyoza cut Murphy off, quickly interjecting, “Great. I’m right outside your door.”

 

Mentally dying, Murphy dragged himself to the door, opening it and immediately being assaulted by instructions, a baby bag, and an actual baby.

 

Juggling everything, he said goodbye to Diyoza, but as soon as she was out of his sights, Enigma started crying.

 

Cursing under his breath, Murphy rocked Enigma until she stopped crying after attempting to feed her.

 

When the doorbell rang. he put Enigma in her car seat, already exhausted. He expected a cheery teenage girl, but Madi was instead keeping her eyes on her phone, annoyance written all over her face.

 

Clarke looked like she was going to explode.

 

Through gritted teeth, she said, “Madi. Did you forget something.”

 

Madi narrowed her eyes, setting a glare upon Clarke that could kill anyone. Except her mother. Conceding, Madi muttered a hello to Murphy, quickly turning her eyes back to her phone.

 

“What’s going on with her?” Murphy asked, confused at Madi’s change in disposition.

 

“I have no idea, Murphy. You don't think I would have fixed it if I  _ knew _ ,” Clarke snapped.

 

Murphy met Bellamy’s eyes, and Bellamy looked as if he was ready to plead that Murphy not say anything else to make her angry.

 

Murphy sent them off, saying, “Okay...Well, you guys have a nice night.”

 

Once they were gone, Murphy silently eyed Madi, tentatively saying, “Well, bud. I made your favorite, Brussels sprouts and broccoli.”

 

Madi growled back, “I  _ hate _ Brussels sprouts and broccoli.”

 

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Murphy told her, “I was just kidding. No need to get so aggressive. Sheesh. I made mac & cheese.”

 

Rolling her eyes, she began to tap out something on her phone to an unknown someone who seemed to only make her angrier.

 

Murphy decided to make it his mission to see who she was texting.

 

After feeding and changing Enigma, Murphy decided that making Madi take care of Enigma would allow Murphy a window in which he could figure out who the UNSUB was.

 

“Hey, Mads. Do me a favor and hold Enigma for a second? I have to go do a work thing.”

 

Madi opened her mouth to speak, but Murphy handed Enigma to Madi and quickly walked away before she could.

 

He peaked out from a corner, watching as Enigma suddenly burst into a crying fit and Madi was forced to put her phone down and walk down the hall so Enigma would quiet. 

 

Creeping to the table, Murphy snatched the phone and scuttered back behind the corner. Thankfully, Madi didn't notice, and Murphy checked her notifications.

 

_ WormPrince:  _ **Well. You’re a spoiled brat and don't deserve to get that scholarship.**

 

Anger flooded his senses and he marched over to Madi, who was panicked and looking for her phone.

 

“Madison Shadow Griffin-Blake, what the hell is this and  _ who _ is this?” he asked her as he crossed his arms and tapped his toe, waiting for an answer.

 

Snatching up her phone, she handed back Enigma and shot back, “Why were you on my phone? You had no right!”

 

“ _ Excuse me. _ I am your family, and right now I am in charge of you. I have every right to make sure you are happy. Now, is that Ethan?”

 

Eyeing him, she relented, “Yes. But I can handle myself, Uncle John. You don’t need to do anything. Please?” Her voice had taken on a pleading tone.

 

“Give me his number,” he replied while pulling out his own phone.

 

“Wha-”

“Give. Me. His. Number. Now.”

 

She must have noticed the steel in his voice because she immediately gave Murphy Ethan’s number.

 

Dialing the number in, Murphy called Ethan. He picked up.

 

Mustering his best serious voice, he deepened his voice and said, “Hello, this is the um… sheriff of...FarTender County, and I have it under good authority that you are cyber-bullying a young lady. As I am sure you are aware, cyber-bullying is a crime in 34 states, including this one.”

 

Ethan replied with panic lacing his voice as he clearly scrambled for an answer. “Um..um. Please don’t tell anyone. I… I promise I’ll leave her alone, sir. Just, please-”

 

Murphy felt bad now, so he cut Ethan off, reassuring him that if Ethan was never mean to Madi again, Ethan wouldn’t be charged with cyber-bullying.

 

The moment he hung up, Madi’s face lit up with glee as she latched onto Murphy.

 

Chuckling, Murphy pried Madi off of him, kneeling down to get to her level.

 

He softly said, “Mads, if you ever,  _ ever _ , have any problems, you can tell me. Or your dad. Or your mom. We’re here for you, always.”

 

She nodded and hugged Murphy again. And then, she said, “Is the mac n cheese done yet?”

 

Grinning from ear to ear, he picked up Enigma and marched to the kitchen, where the mac n cheese had just finished.

 

“And people say timing isn’t an art!” Murphy exclaimed.


End file.
